


What's mine is yours

by brightsummernights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsummernights/pseuds/brightsummernights
Summary: "Marry me."
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 86





	What's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> Covid-19 is making the atmosphere tense here, and everybody is freaking out, more or less. In last days I have been staying inside, and writing this marriage proposal fic.

”What's mine is yours.” That's what Liam had childishly promised when he was only eighteen, scared that Theo would leave him and the promise of safety and food, just disappearing into the night.

Theo didn't understand him, couldn't figure out why the pretty blue-eyed werewolf who smelled like cotton candy and apples generously offered his home and kindness. Wolf inside him whined, wanting Theo to press his nose in the curve of boy's neck where it smelled like carnivals and safety.

That was a dangerous, imprudent move from him. Liam had the beast under his roof, and that point Theo wasn't sure what his final reaction would be.

He could have easily ruined Liam, take the innocence he still carried, and stomp on it. Despite everything he had seen Liam was still clueless, would have fallen into Theo's trap easily. Theo could have played with him for a long time, be a caring boyfriend on one day, and rude and terrible next morning, destroying his confidence, self-esteem, and every good thought he had ever had about himself.

In his mind Theo saw it all happening, but he made a different choice, let Liam and his little puppy back open his heart, and tolerated their gentle teasing when Theo didn't recognize the hit movies or pop stars. Liam always smiled when he found the chimera on his bed, random YouTube playlist playing from the laptop.

One day he took in the situation, Liam's head resting on his chest, and Brett lying next to him, their sides touching. In the kitchen he was able to hear three more familiar heartbeats. and realized he was completely relaxed around them, the little broken people who formed Liam's small pack.

Through the years _what's mine is yours_ has become their mantra, something they tell one another after difficult moments, the words acting as a reminder that they are both still serious about the relationship. Once Theo had spent the night on Brett's small sofa, waking up to Liam staring at him uncomfortably close.

”Give a guy space to breathe, baby.”

”I'm sorry for what I said.”

”I was being friendly. She was flirting. I didn't respond in any way”, Theo explained, rubbing his boyfriend's arm, ”You would have known it if you had taken a moment to read my scent. You can't accuse me of that kind of thing.”

Hesitantly, wondering if Theo still wanted his fingers on his body, Liam put his hand on the back of Theo's neck, touch heavy and gentle just like he liked it. ”What's mine is yours”, Theo whispered, making the wolf smile. They make mistakes, but always come back to each other.

There they are six years after Theo had moved to Liam's childhood home, living in a small apartment, where most things are second hand, and the walls are covered with postcards. Last summer, after barely seeing each other in three months, when they both were working almost around the clock, and saving every cent, they had taken a vacation in Hawaii. Theo whispered about making love on the sand when the sun sets, the werewolf blushing at the words.

 _Yours,_ it says on the simple engravings of the engagement rings he is going to offer to his wolf. They are only ordinary silver rings, but Liam knows feelings behind the rings are not cheap.

He wants to do old-fashioned and nice, take Liam to their favourite restaurant and walk him to park later, when wind bites sharper, whispering about darkness and rest, and people's eyes are tired. Theo is planning to propose when shadows are long, and everybody is wondering if they should stay for one more chat and drink, or just head home. Who knows when would be the next change to laugh until their bellies hurt, and feel loved in a circle of good friends.

He knows the perfect spot too. Teenagers don't pose for their friends' phone cameras on the bridge for nothing.

It's not supposed to happen on that Sunday morning. Theo gets up at 5.45 am, taking his sneakers. He meets Brett on the next block, the pair leaving for their usual run. Just like on most Sunday mornings, mrs Wilcox and her little Chihuahua Mabel are in the park, the boys saying hello to the old lady. On his way home Theo stops at the deli where he is a familiar customer, promising Leah that they'd have a coffee date soon, and buying a couple of bagels.

It's still quiet in the apartment when Theo is ready with the breakfast tray, bagels, fried eggs, toast, pancakes, and those mini muffins Liam loves. Sunshine follows Theo in their still completely dark bedroom. The sleepy werewolf reacts to his presence, rolling over, his gaze still heavy from the deep slumber. In the chimera's absence Liam had moved to sleep on his side of the bed, the sight warming his chest.

Sundays are their days. Saturdays are for friends, meeting up with the members of McCall pack, or inviting the puppy back for dinner, but Sundays are blessed time, when they unwind after five hard days at work, spending a couple of hours in bed before going out, and simply focusing on each other. It doesn't matter what they are doing, as long as they are together, and able to talk about what's happening in their minds. Liam couldn't make everything better with a snap of his fingers, when Theo had too much work stress, but next weekend he had booked them train tickets. In a small town, behind their rented cottage opened a forest where they could shift in peace, chasing each other in the moonlight.

Theo doesn't need luxuries, would rather have Liam in jeans and an old sweatshirt than a fancy suit. He appreciates opportunities of life, but he is feeling content when he looks at the room, knowing that he could lie down, and pick up his book. Liam would snuggle up to him, demanding Theo to pet his hair.

He wants Liam like this, when he is warm and peaceful in his tank top and underwear. Theo could go to him, bite his shoulder, and slide his hand inside his boxer briefs, have him on his back in a few seconds, or just hold him, rubbing his scent all over the man, and Liam would reply with a delighted sound, him and his wolf both happy when the chimera is around.

The werewolf still smells like sexual satisfaction, his body remembering what had happened about twelve hours earlier. Theo had been pushed on the bed, Liam guiding his hands to the headboard.

”Keep your hands there”, he had whispered. They never actually tie up each other, both finding the idea little alarming, but they like playing with the dynamics in bed, taking the control, or giving it away. Liam had ridden his cock, pleasure growing inside him until one desperate _baby_ from Theo's lips had pushed him over the edge. Liam clenching on top of him, and the idea that the werewolf had came only from his cock were enough to break Theo too. His possessive wolf almost purred, when his boyfriend was filled with his come.

Theo should find the right words, tell him what it means to have Liam always believing in him, but two little words are everything he is able to say.

”Marry me.”

The werewolf blinks, sitting up.

”Am I still sleeping?” It doesn't seem that encouraging to his proposal, but Theo is not a coward. He is a person who would murder for those he cares about, but a coward he isn't. Only the little werewolf is capable of shaking his confidence, but the chimera pushes forward. He is not going to take it back, when he has come this far.

”No, you are not, babe.”

”You really want to marry me?” Liam seems to find the idea absurd, but not unpleasant, just something he had never truly considered. Seeing Liam biting his lip reminds Theo of the first summer they had shared, when getting even one kiss felt like a honor he shouldn't have been allowed to have.

”Yes. I defied the odds with you, and I want to marry you. What's mine is yours, baby wolf.”

The ring doesn't look that humble anymore when Liam stares at it, eyes watery. Theo puts the ring on him, and offers the other one to his lover, letting Liam do the same.

Touching Liam's forehead with his own Theo holds him, feeling the bond glowing in the colours of sunset.


End file.
